The invention generally relates to the field of mobile computing and context awareness in wireless ad-hoc networks where the quality of the node connectivity can be unpredictably time-varying. It particularly refers to a specially designed middleware entity that solves the problem of automatically executing a user-defined set of actions for requesting, activating, controlling and/or deactivating discovered services offered by nodes of any network upon detection of the occurrence of specific triggering conditions.